The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to magnetic resonance imaging systems and, more particularly, to a radio frequency coil assembly for magnetic resonance imaging systems.
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems have become ubiquitous in the field of medical diagnostics. An MRI system may generally be cylindrical in shape and a patient may be placed within an imaging volume of the cylinder to be scanned. Based on a primary magnetic field, a radio frequency (RF) pulse, and time-varying magnetic gradient fields that interact with specific nuclear components in the patient, the MRI system may produce internal images of the patient. A radiologist may employ such images for research purposes or for diagnosis of disease.
When the patient is placed in the imaging volume of the MRI system, the patient may experience claustrophobia and/or discomfort due to the closeness of the scanner. Although techniques have been developed to increase the amount of available imaging volume space, such techniques may reduce the performance of one or more components of the MRI system.